1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin spinner by which a disc-like thing such as coin, medal or the like (will be generically referred to as "coin" hereinafter) is made to spin, and a savings box provided with the coin spinner and which gives a fun to see a coin dropped thereinto being spun.
2. Related-art Statement
Usually, a coin is spun mainly by hand. More particularly, the coin is held standing still on a tabletop or the like with fingers of one hand, and filliped at one end portion thereof with a finger of the other hand, to thereby spin the coin.
There has been proposed no savings box by which a coin dropped thereinto is made to spin and through which the spinning coin can be seen from outside.